


Colony

by icycolddd



Series: Colony [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Protective Dick Grayson, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icycolddd/pseuds/icycolddd
Summary: 蝙蝠家和其他的家庭一样——他们争吵，他们欢笑，他们穿上制服，赤手空拳把罪犯打个稀巴烂。你知道的，就是普通家庭会做的事。主迪克，杰森，提姆，和达米安。微量其他角色。
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Colony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129955
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfmoonmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonmagic/gifts).



> 我还是挺喜欢这种以小故事的形式来写蝙蝠家的文的，所以就要来了授权。虽然是个大工程，总共100章，但是我还是想试试看。
> 
> 校对是Douma桑好香（lofter ID），我和苯太线下是朋友，所以这次拉着本该是路人的她一起，非常感谢她不嫌弃我烂到自己都看不下去的中文翻译。
> 
> 本来应该是从一月份的第一个星期开始更，但是因为苯太忙碌而我又是个咕咕精，所以搞得现在才发。最近尽量会一周多更，把一月份落下的进度补回来。
> 
> 那就开始吧。

当达米安六岁的时候，他的老师试图杀了他。  


达米安完成一项特别复杂的作业之后，老师笑着抱了抱他，这事儿并不少见。老师是他最喜欢的人，而且，六岁的达米安还只是一个多愁善感的小傻子。  


他天真地接受了老师的拥抱。  


然后他就因为这样的天真被老师在后背上捅了一刀。  


即使受了伤，即使才六岁，达米安还是成功地逃走了。他逃进走廊，母亲正在那里。她看了达米安一眼，把自己的剑递给了他。这武器比达米安还要高，沉重得几乎难以拿起。背上的伤口流出的血一点一滴地带走达米安的生命，但他还是拿起了剑。当战斗结束，达米安最喜欢的老师死在他的脚边的时候，他母亲站在门前高高在上地对他说：  


“如果他们近到可以触碰你，也就意味着他们近到可以杀了你。永远别忘了。”  


达米安没有。他从来不会忘记任何事情。  


他花了两个月零三天才意识到是塔莉亚精心策划了这一切，命令了他最喜欢的老师去杀他，只是为了告诉他这个教训。这份后知后觉只能更好地达成她的目标。  


永远不要信任。永远不要放松警惕。  


永远不要让他们触碰你。

理查德·格雷森第一次友好地试着拍拍达米安的肩膀时，达米安把他扔进了墙里。  


这个动作纯属本能，一种对于他人侵入他私人领地的本能。格雷森像一只猫一样落地，用他那双又大又天真的蓝眼睛看着达米安，满脸大写的惊讶。  


“我不喜欢被人触碰。”达米安傲慢地告知他。  


格雷森的眼睛眯了起来。  


达米安当时没有那么了解他，没有意识到格雷森把他的话当成一个挑战。现在想来，达米安在那时就应该意识到自己注定失败。  


因此达米安人生中最激烈的战斗之一开始了，这是一场两个宁为玉碎不为瓦全的对手之间的意志之战。格雷森会抓住每个机会伸向达米安，试图拍他的肩膀，拢他的头发，友好地用胳膊肘或膝盖撞他，或者——最坏的情况——一个拥抱。  


达米安每次都用暴力回赠他。有一次，他甚至给这个年长的人的肋骨留下了淤青。  


而格雷森只是笑。  


“那些天之一而已，”格雷森威胁道，摆出他最大最蠢的笑容。  


“你为什么还要坚持？”达米安询问道，眨了眨眼垂下视线。看着格雷森的笑容就像是盯着太阳一样。  


人生中难得的，格雷森严肃了起来。他蹲下直到能和达米安平视，然后说道，“因为你是家人。你是我的家人。我向你发誓，达米安，我永远不会伤害你。不会像她做的那样。”  


达米安吃了一惊。他没有告诉过格雷森那件事。他对谁都没说过。甚至连对父亲都没有。一次都没有。一直没有。  


他同样也忘了一些重要的事，或者说在一开始的时候他就没能真正明白。理查德·格雷森是机敏的，尽管他看起来像是个让人忍无可忍的蠢货。他曾是蝙蝠侠的第一任罗宾。曾组建了一队他自己的超级英雄。曾成为独立的夜翼。曾优秀到能拾起面具并成为哥谭需要的、而他自己从未想成为的英雄。无论从哪种角度上来说，他都不是那个侦探。但是他能看见其他人看不到的东西，他对人们的某种直觉连父亲都永远不曾拥有。  


这认知让达米安惊讶。他不喜欢惊讶，更不喜欢格雷森看到他惊讶。  


“你会的，”达米安说道，尽他所能地把声音压得又低沉又恶毒。“每个人都会的。”  


“不会是我，孩子，”格雷森笑着向他承诺道，像是他知道某个达米安从没听过的笑话的关键句一样。“我证明给你看。”  


然后——不知如何——他做到了。  


这份信任一开始微不足道，却逐渐比他们在街上的搭档关系来得还深。事实上，这份信任小到达米安都没有意识到它的存在，直到他早已深陷其中无法自拔。  


这始于一个夏日，在通往韦恩大宅的长长的沙砾车道上，格雷森教他如何骑自行车。看着达米安用了整三分钟学会了它的技巧，年长的人高兴地大笑。这始于格雷森告诉他父亲的故事，看他蓝眼睛里流露出的怀念与气愤不时切换。这始于格雷森向他展示如何用体育馆里的双杠，示范着翻转扭动身体的最佳方式。  


这始于格雷森教他如何在高高挂在蝙蝠洞地板之上的吊架上飞翔。达米安在此生中从未有比此刻感到更畅快的时候。再没有比现在更像是在活着。  


达米安第一次笑了，单纯地因为他想笑，而不是为了达到什么目的。  


格雷森给了他这些东西，这些珍贵的、没有苦涩牵连的回忆。  


作为回报，达米安做了他从未做过的事情。他回馈了。  


他教格雷森阿拉伯语，以便他们用达米安的母语对话。他给了格雷森一把做工精湛的飞刀，这是塔莉亚在他第一次杀人时给他的。他给了格雷森他最喜欢的书的复印本，在宁静的下午，两个人肩并肩地坐在大宅图书馆舒适的沙发上读书。  


但是直到塔莉亚带着她的影武者们来到哥谭，直到她试图夺回达米安，直到达米安对她说不之后，格雷森才崩解掉他最后一道心防。  


因为格雷森为他而战。从来没有人做过这件事，没有像格雷森一样。塔莉亚为达米安而战，因为她觉得自己拥有他。雷肖古为达米安而战，因为他是他的继承人。影武者们为达米安而战，因为他是他们的主人。他的父亲为达米安而战，因为他们是血亲。  


对格雷森来说，达米安不是以上任何东西。  


但是格雷森还是为他而战了。因为他想去做。因为他选择去做。  


在他们和塔莉亚战斗的最后时刻，当硝烟散去，他意识到他母亲输了的时候，达米安背对着格雷森，允许年长的人把双手都放在他的肩膀上。  


他的母亲高高在上目空一切地站着。“你已经忘了我教过你什么了，“她说。  


“没有，”达米安告诉她。“我没有。但他不是你。”  


即使他看不见格雷森的微笑，他也能感觉到——它照亮了周围的黑暗，直到整个世界都充满阳光。


	2. Broken (Part 1)

“你脚踝断了，”杰森说道，懒洋洋地倚在小巷墙边，就像这是他的地盘一样。

“哪有？”提姆咬紧牙关憋出一句，试图扛过疼痛，站起来完成任务。“我没注意到。”

杰森透过红色的头盔看着提姆站起。当他的脚踝撞到人行道时，痛苦席卷而来。提姆短暂而无意识地挣扎着，终于战胜了痛感。

“你在干什么呢？”杰森问道。提姆怒视着他，用短促的呼吸来抑制住胃里翻腾的恶心。他从房顶上摔下来造成的脑震荡简直就是在帮倒忙。

“我看起来怎么样？”

“你看起来就像是在费尽全力爬起来，然后才能追上那群甩了你的家伙，”杰森坦率地说，仍然一动不动，丝毫没有要帮忙的意思。提姆也不知道是不是该谢谢他。他并不特别相信杰森，但是他更不确定他是不是能够在不昏过去的前提下站起来，或者坚持着不吐出来。“蠢死了，”杰森继续说，“你的脚踝都断了。”

“如果我不追上去，他们会逃跑的，”提姆气冲冲地说，“我花了一个月追踪他们的行动。如果我今天晚上抓不住他们，他们就会收拾好所有东西，然后在其他什么地方另起炉灶。” 他辩解着，设法将自己的体重集中在好的那只脚上，受伤的那条腿伸在前面，这样可以更轻松地站起来

可能。

或许吧。

如果他的腿能够别抖了就行。

杰森戏剧化地叹了口气。“我绝对会后悔的，”他咕哝着。提姆还没来得及问他什么意思，杰森就继续道，“回家，替代品。我帮你抓人。”

提姆的脑袋突然抬了起来，盯着他。“什么？”

“我会去追他们。你活着回到蝙蝠洞就行了。”

提姆谨慎地打量着他，忽略了一阵一阵抽痛的腿。“你对我这么好。你从来没有对我好过。”他疑心顿起。“你在打什么主意？”

从肩膀的僵硬来看，提姆很确定杰森在怒视着他。“我没有打任何主意，你……你这个鸟脑袋。你真的信我会让你拖着一条坏腿去追那些混蛋吗？他们把你甩下了一栋楼！”

“我能做到，”提姆不经思索地说道。即使他很肯定他不能。

杰森的双手挥上了天。提姆可以轻易地想象出来他脸上被激怒的面容。“行！你想今天晚上去死，随你。别回头跟我哭哭啼啼。”他走开了。

提姆固执地试图撑着身体站起来。如此强烈的痛感席卷而来，以至于他花了一会儿才意识到自己又坐回了地上。

“等等，”他冲着杰森逐渐远去的身影喘息道。

杰森停住了，但是他没有转过身。提姆觉得这就是他能得到的最好的待遇了。

“你……你是对的。我今天晚上不会抓任何人。至少，不是我自己一个人。你能不能……？”他的喉咙哽塞，说不出话来。

杰森慢慢地转身。他打了个手势。“来吧。你得说出来。”

提姆给了他一个在这种情况下能给的最恶毒的怒视。杰森没有一点点动摇。提姆深吸一口气，逼迫词语从他的嘴里挤出来。

“你能不能帮我？”

“那个魔法词语是什么？”

提姆朝他扔了一枚鸟镖（batarang:蝙蝠镖，同理birdarang:鸟镖）。杰森轻易地躲开了。  
“魔法词语？”

噢，提姆能够听见他声音里的笑意。头罩底下的杰森很可能笑得像柴郡猫一样。

“求你，”提姆咬牙切齿地说。他不知道这种斤斤计较的细节是否比他的脚踝更让他难受。好在有惊无险。

“这就对了，”杰森告诉他。他朝着提姆慢吞吞地走回来。“你应该给自己叫个车。”

提姆用力地摇摇头，即使这样强烈的动作会使他感到天旋地转。“这是我的行动。直到它结束以前，我不会回家的。”

杰森抱着胳膊。“很确定我们刚刚争吵完而且——显而易见——你输了。”

“我可没说我会参与打斗，”提姆解释道，“就把我放在旁边的屋顶上，我会在你做重活儿的时候指挥整个任务。”

“尽管有你悦耳的声音在听起来很好玩，但是战斗的时候我才不想这声音在我耳边阴魂不散，快得了吧。”杰森说道。

“头罩。”提姆抱怨着，突然意识到他几乎是在哼哼唧唧地讲话了。

“不。”

“要么选这个，要么我自己去。”提姆威胁道，纳闷他到底跌进了哪个平行世界，能让杰森在自己生命受到威胁的时候反倒更可能来帮他。

杰森沉重地发出沮丧的叹息。“行，”他毫无风度地同意了，“一起干吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者章尾注释  
> 万分感谢每一个阅读并评论的人！这对我来说意义重大。  
> 这章比我预想得要长一点……第2章很快就来！


	3. Broken（Part 2）

“我到底要找什么？”杰森问道，一边看着四个街区以外一家废弃餐厅的木窗棂。  


提姆背靠着墙，在回答之前先喘了口气调整呼吸。即使杰森简单地给他受伤的脚踝做了一个支架，攀上房顶所带来的疼痛也让他很难集中精神。脚踝的痛感随着急速的心跳一阵一阵传到腿上。提姆稍微换了个姿势，希望能找到一个更舒服的坐法。  


结果只是更糟了。  


“除了其他方面之外，”提姆简短地答道，咽下了几分暴躁。“还有贩毒集团。GCPD早就想解决这个案子了，所以我答应了要帮忙。如果我们能抓住这些人，戈登就能让他们把头儿供出来，就可以把高层一网打尽。”  


“所以我关心是因为……？”  


“因为最上面的那个人是企鹅人。”  


杰森低声吹了一声口哨。“我得承认，你确实有野心，小瘸子。”  


提姆听着这个新外号呲了呲牙，但还是没计较什么。他真不确定为什么杰森要帮他，也不知道在他们之间这份脆弱的和平还能够维持多久。  


“你得转换你的通讯器，我才能和你说话，”提姆转过话题，让自己的精神集中于任务。“频道的频率是……”  


“行了行了，”杰森打断他。“已经接上频道了。”  


“我就知道，”提姆喘着气。“你 _确实_ 会在我巡逻的时候偷听。”  


“不仅仅是对你，亲爱的。你不是唯一的那个，”杰森讥讽道，站起身来。“在我去把人揍翻之前还有什么临行须知吗？”  


“没了。就是……”提姆吸了口气，希望他不会越了安全线。“别杀人。”  


杰森笑了，但是远没有提姆希望的那么令人放心。“一会儿就回来，”他说完，翻身跳下了屋檐。  


提姆的头轻轻靠着墙，祈祷他没犯一个巨大的错误。  


他屏住呼吸，看着杰森以周围破败的公寓楼为掩体，一路奔向那个旧餐馆。最后大约有五十英尺的路程完全暴露，是一个无处可藏的露天停车场。但是杰森轻而易举走了过去。显然，那群罪犯以为把提姆扔下屋顶就高枕无忧了。  


蠢货。  


“后面有扇门，”提姆告诉杰森，调整着耳朵里的通讯装置，好让耳朵更舒服。  


“ _别那么无趣_ ，”杰森责备着，他的声音大而清晰地传了回来。  


“等等——”提姆还想身边什么，但是杰森已经破前门而入了。接下来是极度折磨人的十分钟，通讯器里传来尖叫、枪声和混乱的声响，伴随有街道上的回声。终于，旧餐馆归于沉寂。  


“头罩？”提姆呼叫。“你在吗？”  


“ _我在_ ，”杰森顿了一拍，回答道。“ _没人死。我要把这群混蛋绑起来，留给GCPD_ 。”  


“收到。他们周围还有什么有用的东西吗？”  


“ _唔_ ，”杰森哼了一声。提姆不耐烦地等着他四处搜寻。“ _一堆毒品——大部分都是小药片。一些武器，我觉得他们没有许可证。在我刚刚撬开的保险柜里有一些现金，还有——嘿……_ ”  


“怎么了？”杰森没再说话，提姆催促他道。  


“ _嗯？哦没什么。不用你那个小脑瓜担心_ ，”杰森回答。  


“头罩，”提姆抱怨道。  


“ _替代品_ ，”杰森以同样的口吻答复道。“ _你能不能闭会儿嘴？我现在正忙着给你收拾你的案子呢。”_  


提姆紧紧地咬着牙陷入了沉默。他从藏身处看着杰森慢慢地把一具又一具失去意识的身体从楼里搬过停车场。第四趟后，提姆问道，“你干嘛不把他们留在里面？”  


“ _因为_ ，”杰森说道。提姆等着下文，但是杰森没有详说。  


六个心腹手下和几箱满满的违禁物被搬出来以后，杰森回到了提姆藏身的屋顶。他扔给年轻男孩一个干净的小袋，里面装着几片毒品。  


“给你拿了份样本，”他说。  


“谢了，”提姆回答，把袋子藏进他的万能腰带里。“你打电话叫警察了吗？”  


杰森摘下头盔，露出被汗浸湿的黑发和盖住眼睛的红色多米诺面具。  


“他们一会儿就知道了，”他说，期待地看着餐馆。  


“什么——？”提姆刚想发问，扑面的热浪和巨大的声音随即压过了他。木制的窗棂被炸得外翻，一个巨大的火球吞噬了建筑，明亮的橙黄色火焰饥饿地舔舐着夜空。街区里的汽车警报刺耳地吵着，惊惧的狗叫此起彼伏。  


“他们有C-4，”杰森开心地叹了口气。“我就爱他们有C-4的时候。”  


提姆瞪着燃烧的废墟，满脸惊恐。  


“ _什么鬼？_ ”他刚刚从震惊中缓过神来就质问道。他能够听见远处警笛的尖啸。周围建筑物里的灯光闪烁着。“你到底有什么毛病？我们本来能……本来能有 _证据_ ……我本来是要搜查……”提姆气急了，几乎连一句流畅的话都说不出来。  


“啊。”杰森看着他。“你大概应该在我炸了整栋楼之前就想到这一点。”  


“这怎么又成 _我的_ 错了？”提姆大喊着，双手挥上了天。他感觉太阳穴愤怒地砰砰直跳，事情好像向着更糟糕的境地发展了。  


“放轻松，替代品，“杰森平静地告诉他。提姆此生从未有过像现在这样，如此想要勒死某人。他盘算着要给杰森一个外号，能让阿尔弗雷德听见以后用肥皂洗他的嘴。  


杰森得意洋洋地笑起来。“ _某人_ 脾气好坏哦，“他说。”肯定是因为过了你的睡觉时间了。记着点啊，你欠我个人情。“他脸上闪过揣摩的神情。”虽然说……你现在就可以还回来……”  


还没等提姆反应过来杰森要干什么，年长的男孩已经接近了他并从耳朵里偷走了他的通讯器。提姆伸手想要揍他，但是杰森溜出了攻击范围，用靴跟碾碎了装置。  


“你在 _干什么_ ？”提姆吼叫着。杰森没有回答。相反，他伸进口袋掏出了自己的手机。  


“你又要给谁打电话？”他质问着，杰森拨出了一个号码，把手机放在耳边。  


杰森把一根手指放在嘴边。“ _我在打电话呢_ ，”他做着口型。提姆安静下来，内心躁动，想着要不要朝他再扔一枚鸟镖。虽然也不会对当下的局面产生什么好处就是了。  


“对，是我，”杰森过了一会儿说道，显然是在跟电话另一端的人说话。“ _没有_ ，我没有 _杀任何人_ ，天哪。为什么每次我凌晨三点给你打电话，背景是警笛声的时候，你都会这么问？”他气鼓鼓地叹了口气。“接受道歉。听着，我找到了你的东西。你应该过来拿一趟。”  


一个念头闪过提姆的脑海。他不会……杰森 _不会_ ……不会是 _杰森_ ……  


杰森点点头。“是。脚踝断了。我觉得他也有脑震荡。这孩子从屋顶掉下来了。你敢信吗，迪基？”  


不管提姆脸上还剩下多少颜色，此刻都随着他的愤怒蒸发掉了。“你叫了 _夜翼_ ？”他问道，惊恐万分。迪克的鸟妈妈本能是天下一绝。提姆要被他长兄的好意关心活活闷死了。  


杰森朝他露出了一个恶意的微笑，但是不知怎么他在电话里的声音听起来还是天真无辜，“不，我不觉得他的状态好到可以去蝙蝠洞。你可能应该带他去汤普金医生那里，给他做一个全身检查。对，我觉得那是一个好主意。你绝对应该告诉B。”  


提姆呻吟着，把脸埋进手里。“我讨厌你。我讨厌你。我讨厌你，”他反复说着，心里一清二楚地知道杰森能够听清每一个字。  


年长一点的男孩忽视了他，飞快地把他们的坐标告诉迪克。“最好快点过来，”杰森又加上一句。“我告诉他要待着，但他是个顽固的小笨蛋。嗯哼。行。没问题。别太习惯就行。”他挂了电话。  


提姆放下手，怒视着杰森，能有多凶就有多凶。杰森只是笑了起来。“十分感谢你的帮助，替代品，”他说。“我有一些……非蝙蝠赞同的差事要做，接下来的一个多小时你就替我牵制住B和夜翼吧。对不住你的通讯器了，但是我可不能让你揭穿了游戏。”  


“混蛋，”提姆低吼。  


“诶，你知道他们怎么说的吗，”杰森笑得放肆。“赠送之物，切莫挑剔。” 他重新扣好了头盔。  


提姆咬着牙。“我讨厌你，”他又说。  


“彼此彼此，年轻人，”杰森宽慰他。“回头见。”  
然后他就没影了。  


“该死，”提姆咕哝着，重重地倚着墙坐下。杰森 _最差劲_ 了。  


但他也帮了忙。即使他本可以一走了之。即使他不用 _非_ 要这么做。提姆也不太明白怎么回事了。  


或许下次他会知道的。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯的第一次登场！

一如既往，布鲁斯第一个坐在桌前。

“早安，阿尔弗雷德，”他说道轻柔，毫无防备之意，近日越来越难以听到他这样说话了。这就是太长时间当蝙蝠的后果。太长时间作为一个象征而不是一个人活着的后果。

“早安，布鲁斯老爷，”阿尔弗雷德说着，把布鲁斯那份热气腾腾的早饭以专业级水准放在桌首。布鲁斯坐下，不小心碰到了身侧的伤口，脸上闪过一丝难以捕捉的皱眉。阿尔弗雷德板了板脸，没说什么。布鲁斯是一个成熟的人，而且是世界上最好的格斗家之一——考虑到这个世界包括能飞的防弹外星人和永生的亚马逊半神，这足以说明很多事情了。

但是，就算是知道这件事，在每次布鲁斯受伤或疲累或受到打击地回家时，阿尔弗雷德还是不能不心痛。每次布鲁斯戴上面具出去夜巡的时候，他还是不能不担心。每次布鲁斯活着回来时，阿尔弗雷德还是不由得松了一口气。

“报纸，”阿尔弗雷德说着，伸手递给布鲁斯那天的早报。布鲁斯瞥了一眼头条，当阿尔弗雷德去餐具柜拿另一份餐具时，达米安正好走进门。

“父亲。潘尼沃斯。”达米安向他们问早，他敏锐的眼睛如往常一样四处打量着。他早已穿上了校服，一丝不苟。

阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼。有那么短暂的一瞬间，他看到的不是达米安，而是同样年纪的 _布鲁斯_ ——一个年轻的，过于严肃的，及其聪明的学生，用参差不齐的碎片维系起一个不再有道理可言的世界。阿尔弗雷德再次眨了眨眼，幻觉消失了。他把达米安的早饭放在他前面，在布鲁斯问候他生物学上的儿子时成功地将一丝后悔的笑容藏了起来。

在托马斯和玛莎·韦恩死后的漫长而难捱的时光中，阿尔弗雷德经常会想布鲁斯是否会有自己的孩子们。他总是想象一个更为乐观的人，就像在一切尚未改变之前的布鲁斯一样。即使看着布鲁斯的生活被扭曲翻折，阿尔弗雷德也真不应该因为布鲁斯的儿子变得暴躁、固执、善良、脆弱而感到惊讶。

看着布鲁斯慢慢意识到在那些年里抚养 _他_ 长大是多么不容易，阿尔弗雷德没有丝毫满足感。他绝对没有在这件事上自喜。一点都没有。

好吧……或许有一点。

“法尔科尼又上头版了，”当阿尔弗雷德在门边站定时布鲁斯说道。

达米安的表情坚毅起来。“我们要尽早对付他了。”

阿尔弗雷德非常有指向性的地大声清了清嗓子。用早餐是有 _规矩_ 的。第一条就是餐桌上完全不能讨论义警工作。阿尔弗雷德尽职尽责地明确表示过，如果他们对此有异议，就自己做饭吃吧。

这句话威胁性极强。

当然了，两个韦恩都窘迫地偷看了他一眼。

“抱歉，阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯说道。他盯着达米安，直到男孩真心诚意地咕哝着道歉。

因提姆的到来，他们省下了一顿说教。不像达米安和布鲁斯都得体地穿好了衣服打扮好了，提姆就是睡眼惺忪的一团糟，就像他在过多的不眠之夜后终于睡觉了的样子。他的法兰绒睡裤太长了，裤脚拖在地板上磨出了线头。他的T恤比一团褶皱的破布好不到哪里去。睡得蓬乱的黑发从提姆周身裹着的毯子下钻出来，平时闲逛穿着的兜帽披风皱皱巴巴，可笑得要命。阿尔弗雷德轻轻地牵着提姆的胳膊，领他到餐桌前，帮着男孩找到他的座位。一杯热气腾腾的黑咖啡已经等着他了。阿尔弗雷德小心地把它放进男孩的手里。

“早啊，提姆，”布鲁斯问候道，声音里和脸上流露出温柔的笑意。

“嗯，”提姆含糊地应道，盯着手里的杯子，像是不知道该怎么做。

“你应该 _喝_ 了它，德雷克，” 过了一会儿，达米安厉声道。提姆像猫头鹰一样地眨眨眼，照做了。阿尔弗雷德轻柔地把毯子抚平了盖在他的肩膀上，不再管他。提姆在接下来的至少十分钟都不会理会食物。

“无用，”达米安低声道，用鄙夷的眼光看着他。

“达米安少爷，”阿尔弗雷德指责道，一边回去等他的下一波服务。通常来讲，阿尔弗雷德并不在仅仅是斗嘴的阶段插手，但是提姆此刻还毫无意识，并没有能够保护自己的能力。

达米安飞快地给他甩了个脸色，但还是回到了和布鲁斯的聊天话题中。阿尔弗雷德知道他是唯一一个捕捉到布鲁斯轻轻上勾的嘴角的人，很明显，此人非常高兴。阿尔弗雷德很庆幸此时他还记得自己的任务。

穿着旧红色连帽衫的高大身影挪进了门。当杰森拿起盘子自己盛饭的时候，阿尔弗雷德并没有帮忙。即使在杰森放下自己的傲气在大宅里待着的时候，他也喜欢炫耀自己的独立。一些叛逆，像在餐桌上自力更生，是无害的。其他的，像把花园变成打靶场，就不是了。在杰森像这样搞了一回之后，阿尔弗雷德和杰森谈了一次心。

没人可以招惹阿尔弗雷德的花床。

装好了盘子之后，杰森转向其他人，犹豫着他此刻到底最不喜欢达米安还是提姆。达米安送来一个鼓动性的怒视，让杰森去了提姆那侧的桌子。经过阿尔弗雷德时他笑了，脸上洋溢着纯粹的喜爱。阿尔弗雷德点了点头，毫不掩饰地流露眼睛里的暖意。如果他觉得杰森允许，他会去拥抱那个男孩。阿尔弗雷德有时仍旧不敢相信杰森依然健全地活着。或者，至少经历了愈疗而依旧健在。这简直就是奇迹，阿尔弗雷德每一天都在感激这个奇迹。

“我明天出去，”杰森在餐桌上的交谈间隙宣布道。布鲁斯的注意力全都转移到了他二儿子的身上。

“去哪儿？”他问道。

“出差，”杰森简短回答着，一只手悄悄从提姆手指间偷走了年轻男孩的咖啡。阿尔弗雷德片刻之后就到了，在男孩能够勉勉强强提出抗议之前就给了他另一杯咖啡作为弥补。提姆低头看了看新的咖啡，眨了眨眼，然后抬头看向阿尔弗雷德。

“谢了，”他咕哝出类似英语的什么东西。阿尔弗雷德拍了拍他的肩膀，回到了餐具柜，在布鲁斯与杰森进行意志之战的时候准备着最后一份早饭。

“你没有回答我的问题，”布鲁斯说道，声音里夹杂着低吼。

“就不，”杰森回答道，特意粗鲁地说着“不”字。

“你知道我会找出来的。”

作为回答，杰森大声地咂了一口偷来的咖啡，就是为了证明自己死活不说的决心。

布鲁斯瞪着他。

阿尔弗雷德无视了他们两个人，把盘子放在达米安旁边，为即将蹦进门的某个人做好准备。

“早上好啊各位！”迪克笑容满面，没有察觉到紧张的氛围——或者说，至少是对它 _视而不见_ 。他跳进门来，像是在克制自己不要从一开始就侧手翻进来，就像之前可能做的那样。阿尔弗雷德太多次抓到他这么做，多到数不清。

“啊，阿尔弗雷德，你最好了！”他大喊着，看见自己的早餐已经准备好了。阿尔弗雷德给了男孩——不，现在是男人了，他提醒自己道——一个愉快的微笑以示回应。

“这是众所周知的事实，”阿尔弗雷德肯定道。

迪克笑起来，即便是杰森和布鲁斯也设法抛下争执，因他的回答笑起来。

“格雷森，”达米安说道，在他的长兄坐在他旁边的时候朝他点头致意。

“睡得好吗，大米？”迪克伸出手，弄乱了达米安梳得整整齐齐的头发。达米安皱眉，把他的手拍开，但是阿尔弗雷德知道男孩喜欢那个充满爱意的动作。

“尚且还能忍受，”达米安回答道，把他的头发重新拍整齐。

“好极了。你呢，提姆？”迪克说道，把注意力转移到第二小的男孩身上。提姆盯着他的咖啡出神，完全注意不到他们。“提姆？提——姆？提米？小红鸟？”

“看在上帝的——！”杰森炸了。“你能不能闭嘴？他现在很明显就是僵尸一个，屌头。”

“我也爱你，小杰鸟，”迪克朝他笑着。他的注意力立刻又蹦到了布鲁斯身上，同样开朗地大声问年长的人同样的问题。迪克看起来并没有注意到杰森的眼睛危险地眯起来，看起来也没有注意到杰森藏在袖子里蓄势待发的小飞刀。他绝对没有注意到达米安为了保护他在手掌里藏的那把小刀。

阿尔弗雷德注意到了。他瞪着两个男孩。武器被匆匆忙忙地藏起。他们开始吃起了食物，无辜又可疑。

又过了差不多五分钟，提姆回到了生者之地。“我们什么时候去韦恩集团？”他问着布鲁斯，终于开始吃了点饭。

布鲁斯朝他皱了皱眉。“你今天待在家里。”

“但是董事会！”提姆几乎把满嘴的鸡蛋喷了出来。杰森和达米安摆出恶心的表情。

“我们说好了的，提姆，”布鲁斯坚持道。“你这周几乎都没睡。”

“我昨天晚上睡了，”男孩抗议道。

布鲁斯瞅了他一眼。“两个多小时？”

提姆眨眨眼。“对，”他回答道，就是晚了一拍。

阿尔弗雷德决定平定此事。

“蒂莫西少爷，下次你再欺瞒关于你健康的事情，我会把你所有房产里的咖啡都搬走一个月，”阿尔弗雷德保证道，语调温和。

提姆惊恐地凝视着他。“你不会的，”他轻声说，无意识地把杯子挪近了些。

阿尔弗雷德坚定地盯着他。“我会的。”

“放弃吧，提姆，”迪克告诉他，手伸过桌子，安慰一样的拍了拍提姆的胳膊。“你不能和阿尔弗雷德斗的。”

“你斗 _不过_ 阿尔弗雷德的，”杰森纠正道。

“这是事实，”布鲁斯说道，向后靠在椅背上。完全寡不敌众，提姆承认失败。

不久后大家开始离开。迪克，虽然说他是最后一个到的，却是第一个走的。他以和来时同样的活力蹦出了房间。杰森跟在他后面溜走，布满伤疤的手塞进汗衫的口袋里。阿尔弗雷德在门口拦下了他。

“你走之前告诉我一声？”他安静地问道。

杰森瞥了布鲁斯一眼，但还是点头了。

“你也会告诉我你要去哪儿？”

“阿尔弗雷德，”杰森轻声抗议着。

阿尔弗雷德把手搭在他的肩膀上，“我会担心，杰森少爷。”

杰森的表情柔和下来。“我会告诉你的。我保证。”

阿尔弗雷德朝他一笑。“谢谢您。”他最后捏了捏男孩的肩。“你现在可以走了。”

杰森挖苦地敬了个礼，溜了出去。

“嘿，等等！”提姆在他后面大声说。他推开了还没吃完的早饭，跌跌撞撞地追过去。“你要走了？谁会照看你的领地？”

“不会是 _你_ ，”杰森从走廊远处吼道。

“我又没毛遂自荐，”提姆回嘴。他们争吵的声音被大宅厚厚的墙壁吞掉，逐渐消失。

当布鲁斯站起来的时候，达米安也起来了。阿尔弗雷德上前，开始收拾用过的盘子。

“潘尼沃斯，我一会儿就带着东西下来，”男孩告知他。

阿尔弗雷德收起另一个脏盘子，根本连头都不抬。“今天早上布鲁斯老爷会开车送您去学校。”

被提及的人停下了整理西装的动作。“我会吗？”布鲁斯问道，声音里的谨慎掩饰着他的惊讶。

“你会，”阿尔弗雷德坚定地说。

布鲁斯机智地选择不顶嘴。“我会把车开过来。”

达米安消失在门外。布鲁斯用询问的目光看向阿尔弗雷德。

“告诉一个人怎样抚养自己的儿子还不是我的职责，”阿尔弗雷德一本正经道。

布鲁斯的嘴角上扬。“但是你还是会告诉我的。”

他确实会。“你需要和他花更多的时间在一起——”

“我们每天晚上都一起巡逻。”

“——在面具外，”阿尔弗雷德说完。他抬头看着布鲁斯。“男孩们需要知道他们的父亲们关心他们。尤其是像达米安一样的男孩们。”

“我……或许你是对的，”布鲁斯在一阵长长的沉默后说道。“即使经过了这么多，我也总是知道我父亲是爱我的。”他看向阿尔弗雷德。“我的两个父亲 _都_ 是。”

阿尔弗雷德向他一笑，固执地忽视了眼里的刺痛感。“早上愉快，布鲁斯老爷。”

布鲁斯也笑了。“你也是，阿尔弗雷德。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章本来是一个小练笔，后来就那么继续写了。文体上和我之前写的有点不太一样。希望你们喜欢！

今天，杰森不再是他街区里的黑老大，同样是今天，一个熟悉但是显然不受欢迎的蓝黑身影决定拜访他一下。

“红头罩，”迪克说。“我得逮捕你。”

杰森嗤声。

_那可就祝你好运了，迪基。_

迪克绷紧身体，双脚旋起，双手上抬，紧盯动势。杰森仍能读出年长人的肢体语言，明白他准备好了一场追逐战。

如他所愿。

他们跑过了杰森纵横的领地。他正好有一个爱冒险的性子，因此他有几次让迪克离得近了些。最终，杰森无聊起来，觉得该适可而止了。他丢下几颗烟雾弹，发觉不管用的时候，又丢下一点炸药包，成功逃脱。

但是杰森不是个傻瓜。他看见了迪克脸上的表情。

他明天还会回来的。

*

今天，杰森正在解决一个人体运输团伙的最后一点渣滓，而又是今天，迪克出现了。这位前神奇小子到来的速度之快不禁让杰森花了一会儿怀疑他是不是被跟踪了。他得查查。

“红头罩。我得逮捕你，”迪克说。

杰森照着一个人的脸就开了一枪——因为去他的，你不能不完成工作——然后跑掉。

迪克非常迅速地追上了他。比杰森预料的更迅速。

他们打了起来。

或者，更准确的说，他们跳起舞来。

因为当你如杰森了解迪克一样了解你对手的时候，你就会明白，这是一场关于拳脚与武器的死亡之舞。

迪克的技巧随年龄增长而愈发精湛。他的速度变得更快，不知怎的，也更为灵活。杰森根本没有预料到。

不幸的是，对于迪克来说，杰森也变得更优秀了。他还有其他的导师们——迪克从不知道也从未见过他们。杰森已经练就了几样绝活。

他用了其中之一。迪克换来了一些淤青和一个鲜血淋漓的鼻子。

杰森逃走了。

后来，他在制服上发现了一个追踪器，就在他夹克的领子下面。

_挺鬼鬼祟祟的啊，迪克。_

杰森丢掉了追踪器。

明天，他就是个自由人了。

*

今天，杰森唯一的罪行就是早上起了床。

很明显，这罪名就足够了。

“红头罩。我得逮捕你。”

_啊_ 。认真的吗？迪克想不出更好的词了吗？

杰森在哥谭的巷道中穿行，逼着迪克来追他。他奔向不远处的一个地铁站。他边跑边看了看表。上帝啊，希望这东西准。也希望所有东西都按着时刻表来。不然的话，他今天晚上就得成为一个棒呆了的扁条了。

也是一个好极了的死人。

算了吧，想想细节就让人头疼。

地铁正好准点。杰森在地铁进站的几秒前穿过了铁轨。迪克直到地铁开走前都得卡在另一边了。杰森运气不错。

或者也许他就是那么优秀。

明天会真相大白。

*

今天，杰森的手上沾了血。

他的目标是一个白天贩卖孩子，晚上打女朋友的毒贩。总而言之，他是个混蛋。

纠正一下。曾是个混蛋。过去式。

杰森一点都不觉得愧疚。

迪克在杰森正要逃走的时候出现了。杰森的行动比预计的慢了一些。他的混蛋目标和他打了一架。杰森在努力估算损失，所以停留了太长时间。他没受伤，但是他的防弹衣给他挡了一枪，让胸口有股不舒服的僵硬感，他的钩枪也坏了，在打斗中被一发打偏的子弹剐坏了。

但他听见了迪克的话：

“红头罩。我得逮捕你。”

他的脚也知道该怎么做。

他们 _跑_ 了起来。

迪克很快，但是杰森更快。他了解这片区域。更重要的是，他知道他的逃跑路线。他早就计划好了，这一带的地图已经印在脑子里了。他会逃掉的。像以往一样。再跳过房顶一步就——

他脚下一滑。

他坠得很快，半是恐惧半是解脱的感觉压得胃口直往下沉。他爬得太高了。他的钩枪还坏了。

他逃不过这一劫。

但是至少一切都会结束。

再一次。

“ _杰森_ ！”头上传来一声尖叫，嘶哑、破碎而惊恐。

什么东西滑到他的脚踝周围，像老虎钳一样紧紧钳住他。一秒后，杰森猝然停下，痛苦地喊叫出来，迪克的钩绳紧拉住他的腿。他随着前后轻轻的摆动在疼痛中喘息。他有段时间不能跑了。很可能明天要瘸着走路了……

明天……

迪克 _抓住_ 他了。像鱼钩上的一尾鱼。

本来不会 _有_ 明天。

当迪克把他拽回屋顶的时候，他还在试图搞明白自己对这件事到底有什么想法。杰森翻上屋檐，准备好了一落地就被迪克武力制服。

但迪克只是...... 

他只是看着他。伸出手来，像是不太敢相信杰森是真的一样，手指轻划过杰森的头盔。

然后他转过身走开了。

杰森花费了太长时间才意识到为什么。

*

今天，杰森正一瘸一拐地穿过一个公墓，衣领立起来以抵挡潮湿的冷空气。他不喜欢墓地，能躲就躲。看到所有这些墓碑，想到所有棺材都埋在土里，让他回忆起——

黑暗。

泥土。

不得动弹。无法呼吸。

_我在哪儿？_

出不去。出不去。

无法呼吸。

无法呼吸。

无法呼吸。

无法呼吸。

一股强风裹挟着冬天的冰冷刺在他的脸上，他僵硬而惊惧的脸上。

杰森摇了摇头。

他不再在地下。他在地上。他已经出来了。他出来了。

呼吸。

他找到跪坐在一个小灰墓碑前的迪克，一动不动像是从石头上雕出来的一样。杰森纳闷他坐在那里到底有多久了。从他衣服和头发的潮湿程度，以及脸颊的苍白程度来看，至少有几个小时了。杰森故意不去看那块墓碑。他不需要去看。他知道上面写着什么。

他在迪克旁边跪坐下来。

迪克没有动。

他伸出手，环过年长的人的肩，拉近他。

_我在这儿。我是真的。我是活着的。_

迪克颤抖着长出了一口气，头靠在杰森的肩膀上。

他们没说一句话。

明天，事情就会重回正轨。明天，他们就会是敌人。

但那是明天。

今天，他们是兄弟。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一回用AO3发文，流程还不熟悉，可能格式乱七八糟，请待我慢慢探索


End file.
